Christmas Eve
by SassyAngelofMusic
Summary: Oops well look at that I accidental wrote a really short Erik/Christine fluff for Christmas while my cookies were baking. I get in denial that she died sometimes and this happens. (Creative title I know.) Time period is around the 40's or 50's I can't decide so enjoy. (Cover artist in bio.)


**Authors note: Sometimes I go into denial that Christine died at the end of LND and this happens. Oh and Happy Holidays and have an amazing New Year!**

Christine glanced up from her book, legs tucked to the side and shoes on the floor next to the chair she was currently occupying and watched as Erik gracefully worked on starting the fire. Baby It's Cold Outside playing in the background, she smiled, content with her life with Erik. He was an amazing father and an excellent husband. 'Erik, darling please don't set yourself on fire, I really don't want to wake Gustav up to rush you to the hospital for burns.'

'You're doubting my talent?' She grabbed her glass of eggnog and shook her head as she took a sip.

'I'm not doubting, just taking extra precautions in case your talent decides to take a break.'

'And have my other talents proven to be unreliable?' She blushed, not used to this side of him yet.

'No they haven't and thank goodness for that.' She tucked a curl that had escaped from her bun through the course of the day behind her ear. He stood up from the fire place and smiled triumphantly when the fire began to grow. She glanced out the window and sighed, 'Do you think the snow will let up anytime soon?'

'I'm not sure, but if it means looking at you in this lighting I don't think I'll complain even if it decides to stick around for the next nine months.' She smiled and nibbled on her lower lip as he walked over to the record player to switch the music out. I'll Be Home For Christmas started playing and he slowly walked over to her, he bowed and held her hand out for him to take. Breathless, she closed her book and set her glass down so she could take his hand. She slowly rose from her seat, her dress which was now slightly wrinkled, clinged to her legs from the static. As she stood up she found her way up against his body as his free hand landed on her waist. 'You look beautiful.' He rubbed his thumb on her cheek as they started swaying to the song. Her cheeks reddened and she looked down; he put his index finger under her chin and gently lifted her face back up so he could see her.

'Thank you.'

'No, thank you.'

He spun her around and she giggled enjoying his fun side. When he pulled her back in she asked, 'For what?'

'For picking me.' She brought her hand up from his shoulder to his right cheek and sighed.

'It was always you, it just took me much too long to realize it.'

'Right well, you're here now and I'm thankful for that. Now Miss Destler, if I may say, your dress is quite scandalous.' He traced along the edge of her v-neckline.

She raised her eyebrow and asked, 'Oh? And what would you prefer?'

He smirked and lightly kissed her, Something much more scandalous.' She lightly slapped his shoulder.

'Mister Destler you are incorrigible.'

He smiled and tried not to rip the silly fabric off of her there and then. 'Hmm I know.' To her surprise she, he began to sing. '_If only in my dreams, I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me.' _She put her head on his chest, becoming tired from the sound of his voice. _Please have some snow and mistletoe, and presents by the tree. Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams-' _He dipped her down and kissed her neck as her laughter filled the room then she gasped when he ran his fingers up from her ankle which was on his waist to the hem of her dress which ended right above her knee then stood her back up, her leg unwrapping itself from around him. '_I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams, if only in my dreams.' _She looked up at him in awe of his voice as he lowered his head down to kiss her again. His lips grazed hers and she felt her heart speed up like it always did when touching him, actually even just being near him caused it to happen as well. He rest his forehead against her's after he broke the kiss off and they looked into each others eyes still swaying along to the song. He whispered, 'I love you, Christine.'

She closed her eyes and took in the smell of the room, his cologne, the Christmas tree and the burning firewood; it brought a smile to her face. 'I love you too, Erik.'


End file.
